Music
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Anakin is being taunted by people from the Zonama Sekot planet. But soothing music will help his nerves with the help of ObiWan.
1. Music I

Music

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Star Wars!

Warning: boy/boy (Anakin/Obi-Wan) Don't Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Anakin! Hey Anakin! Wait up!" A voice called out to him as Anakin turned and smiled as he saw whom it was.

"Alastrina Cho. How are you? I haven't seen you for decades," Anakin said.

"Decades? It's only been months!" Alastrina exclaimed with a chuckle.

"It seems like months," Anakin said.

"C'mon Anakin! I'm sure that you have found someone else to torture with! What about that girl that you always had a crush? You know, Narcissa Black?" Alastrina asked with an evil grin as she looked at Anakin.

"Gods no! She's annoying! Nobody can stand Narcissa!" Anakin said.

Alastrina chuckled, "Anyway, are you ready for the festival?" She asked.

"Festival? What festival?" Anakin asked blinking.

"You didn't know?" Alastrina asked surprised.

"Know what?" Anakin asked angrily.

Alastrina groaned as she shook her head. "Coruscant signed a treaty with the planet Zonama Sekot. The people and the Prime Minister are going to be here. The festival is within two days," she said happily.

"Were we at war with them?" Anakin asked.

"You really don't know, do you?" Alastrina asked.

"I was busy with my studies and my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi never tells me anything," Anakin piped up unhappily.

"Where is General Kenobi right now?" Alastrina asked.

"His at the…" Anakin didn't finished, as he knew that he was at the planet of Zonama Sekot.

"He was the one who signed the treaty for us. He was the one who is the Ambassador for Coruscant. Shouldn't he be arriving today?" Alastrina asked.

"He said he'll be back late so I shouldn't wait for him," Anakin replied.

"I'll see you at the festival, Anakin," Alastrina said as she left. Anakin watched her leave before retreating to his own quarters as well.

* * *

(Later that night) 

Anakin sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Obi-Wan hadn't returned from his mission yet. But he knew that he'd be back later. After all, he did say that he was coming back late and shouldn't be up for him.

He groaned, when was he going to tell him? After that fight he had with Padme, he thought that he never lives the day to see that he would have another lover. But he thought wrong. After the argument with Padme, he thought seeing his master in a different way.

The same way that he looked at Padme when they first saw each other again after ten years. He had never believed it until a few weeks later that he had been caught by Obi-Wan that he was staring at him far too long while they ate.

He knew on that day that he was in love with Obi-Wan. He just hoped that during the festival something wonderful would happen between them. And so that being on his last thought, he prayed to the force before sleep taking over him.

* * *

"I'm not going," Obi-Wan confirmed on the day of the festival as Anakin saw him on the couch with a datapad in his hands. 

"Master, you are supposed to greet the Prime Minister and his daughter in ten minutes! The festival is all about the treaty that you had made! If you don't go, I may have to call the council," Anakin threatened.

"You know how I very much hate politicians," Obi-Wan said without looking at Anakin.

Anakin grunted, "You say that to every politician that you see. Including Padme," he said slowly as Obi-Wan looked at him.

"How is she?" He asked.

Anakin shrugged, "Haven't talked or seen her for over four months," he replied.

"Oh," was all Obi-Wan's reply before continuing reading on his datapad.

"Master," Anakin grumbled as he glared at Obi-Wan's sitting form. He growled as he use the Force as he concentrated hard to get the datapad away from Obi-Wan as he caught it.

"Your not helping!" Obi-Wan's voice said as Anakin opened his eyes and smiled.

"Master, you owe me, remember?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan's cold glare kept of staring at Anakin. "Very well. I still owe you eight favors then since you saved me from missions at least nine times," he said with a sigh.

Anakin smiled, "I think that's the smartest thing you said all day," he said as Obi-Wan grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

"Prime Minister Raith Sienar, welcome to Coruscant," Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin bowed respectfully to him and his daughter. 

"Thank you Obi-Wan. Coruscant seems like a nice place to be," Raith said as he looked around at the surroundings.

"This must be your daughter," Obi-Wan said.

"Ah yes, this is my first, oldest daughter. Wind Sienar," Raith said as Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed the second time again. "And who you might be?" Raith asked as he looked at Anakin.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker from Tatooine. Obi-Wan Kenobi is my teacher," Anakin said.

"Tatooine? I hear that's where all the slaves are," Raith said.

"I was a slave once. But that was a long time ago," Anakin said as his eyes darkened.

"I see. Ambassador, I'm afraid that I cannot work with a slave. I don't want to get dirty from him," Raith said.

Anakin was about to say something but Obi-Wan beat him to it. "With all due respect sir, he is my student. Nobody disrespects my student in front of me," he said.

"Is that a threat?" Raith asked.

Obi-Wan was about to say something until Mace Windu interrupted him. "Is everything alright here?" Mace asked as he came into view.

Obi-Wan and Raith stared at each other before Obi-Wan answered, "Everything is alright master," he said calmly.

"The council is awaiting for your arrival," Mace said as he looked at Raith.

Raith nodded, "Come along Wind," he said as Wind looked at Anakin with an apologetic look as she followed Mace and her father.

"I don't like him," Anakin said angrily as soon as the two were alone.

"Control your anger Anakin. The Zonama Sekot people won't be here long," Obi-Wan said.

"I know, but did you hear what he said about me? He insulted me!" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I know. He shouldn't have done that to you. Everything will be all right Anakin. I am sure that the festival will get your mind off from him," he said as Anakin hoped that Obi-Wan was right.

* * *

TBC...

me: Something that I came up while watching Star Trek DS9 one day. I was watching an episode and the plot came up. Although, not according to plan, but it was worth it though. Hopefully...

Anakin: by the way, does our ending chat annoys you?

me: I got a review saying that I shouldn't be doing this. Like a script or something, you know?

Obi-Wan: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Mace: review and update.


	2. Music II

Music II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Star Wars!

Warning: boy/boy (Anakin/ObiWan) Don't Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Everyone is looking at me. Don't you think that's odd?" Anakin asked Alastrina as the two were walking down the hallway as the festival was going on. Music was playing; people were eating or talking, kids playing around, etc.

"Only the Zonama Sekot people. I'm sure it's nothing Anakin," Alastrina said.

"I know, but I hate…" Anakin didn't finished as he was bumped into someone that was about the same age as he and Alastrina is.

"Watch where you're going!" The Zonama Sekot person said.

"You should be the one who's apologizing to us!" Alastrina snapped.

The Zonama Sekot stared at her before staring at Anakin. "Hey, you're the person that Prime Minister Sienar warned us about! Your that filthy slave, aren't you?" He asked as he spat in front of Anakin's tunic.

"Watch what you say to me," Anakin said angrily.

"Slaves are nothing but dirt in our world a long time ago. They steal from others. Slaves are nothing but worthless trash!" The Zonama Sekot person said as a group of people was now surrounded from the three.

"I'm sure you won't try to say that again," Anakin threatened.

The Zonama Sekot person smirked, "Your going to kill me with your lightsaber, slave?" He asked as Anakin just glared at him. "What? Too tired to talk? I'm sure in your head that you are willing to kill me. What about that peace treaty we just signed? Are you going to ruin it for everyone else?" He asked.

"No. This is going out of hand," Anakin said calmly as he could.

"Your just going to runaway now, slave? I thought you were tough? KILL ME! I'm sure everyone in this room wants you to see me get killed! Is that right?" The Zonama Sekot person asked the crowd around them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A loud voice boomed out as everyone began to scatter away as the Zonama Sekot person tried to get away but was firmly held in place by a Jedi Master.

"What's going on here?" Prime Minister Sienar asked.

"Nothing sir, I just bumped into this slave," The Zonama Sekot person said.

"A brief meeting we shall have. Obi-Wan, attend to your quarters with Anakin, you must," Yoda said.

"Of course master," Obi-Wan said as he looked at Anakin with a worried look.

* * *

"The council is not going to do anything master! That Zonama Sekot person insulted me! You should have heard what he was saying in front of me and Alastrina!" Anakin said angrily as he sat on the bed of Obi-Wan since he had followed him to his room to their joined quarters. 

"Calm down Anakin. Anger will just lead to the dark side," Obi-Wan said.

"I know master. I'm just so frustrated with these Zonama Sekot people," Anakin said.

"Why don't I give you a massage?" Obi-Wan asked as he turned on some music and music began playing softly as he took out his robe and crawled behind Anakin to sit behind him.

"This is soothing music. Where did you get it?" Anakin asked sighing as he felt Obi-Wan's hand massage his tense places at the back.

"Bought it from one of the Zonama Sekot people. It should soothe you on a stressful day. I was going to use it on one of my days, but I think you need it more," Obi-Wan said.

"It is relaxing. I should be on a beach or something," Anakin said sighing.

"Why don't you lie on your stomach then? I'm sure it's comfortable laying like that," Obi-Wan suggested as Anakin did what he was told.

"You are very good at this master," Anakin said.

"Qui-Gon used to do this for me on my stressful days. He taught me before I met you," Obi-Wan replied.

"Master, is it possible that the music is supposed to have the both of you to have intimacy while relaxing? Cause I have the urge to kiss you right now," Anakin confessed.

"The dealer didn't told me that in any sort," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, I think it's time to find out how much urge I really want from you," Anakin said as he was now lying on his back and was facing Obi-Wan.

"This is a mistake," Obi-Wan said as he tried to get off from him but Anakin was holding both his arms tightly in a grip.

Anakin shook his head. "This is what I want Obi-Wan. I want to be intimate with you," Anakin said as he leaned forward and kissed Obi-Wan forcefully as Obi-Wan obliged him thanks to the soothing music that was causing him to have sexual desires.

"We might regret this tomorrow," Obi-Wan said panting.

"I won't regret it. I love you Obi-Wan," Anakin admitted as he flipped them over and Obi-Wan was now in the bottom of Anakin.

"I know I'm going to regret it tomorrow," Obi-Wan said.

"No you won't. Cause I will see that you won't," Anakin said confidently as the two kissed once again as they made love that very night.

* * *

"Where were you last night Anakin? You missed the rest of the festival," Alastrina said as she had caught up with him the next day as the two were walking down the same hallway as yesterday with the incident between Anakin and the Zonama Sekot person. 

"My master told me to stay in our quarters until the situation is solved," Anakin lied even though it was half-true that the two made love the whole entire night.

"Really? Too bad, you should have seen the fireworks for the peace treaty," Alastrina said.

"I watched them in our quarters. It was peaceful," Anakin said as during that time, he was penetrating Obi-Wan as he was half-watching the fireworks and half-listening to Obi-Wan moaned and groaned beneath him.

"Peaceful? It was beautiful! Oh, have you heard about that Zonama Sekot person?" Alastrina asked.

Anakin shook his head, "What happened to him?" He asked intrigued.

"The council has decided that you don't have to work with them side-by-side anymore. They could just call on another master/padawan pair. But the peace treaty would remain between us. Although, that Zonama Sekot person that we met is having punishment," Alastrina said.

"What sort of punishment?" Anakin asked.

"Master Yoda and Master Windu is making him be their personal slave until he knows how hard it was for you on Tatooine," Alastrina explained.

Anakin whistled, "The Prime Minister allowed it?" He asked.

"Master Yoda convinced him otherwise. But to tell you the truth Anakin, the Zonama Sekot people just hate slaves. They are spoiled people and rich. That's why they keep looking at you as if you were just some plague," Alastrina said.

"That's dumb," Anakin replied as he looked at the cloak and cursed. "I supposed to meet Obi-Wan at our quarters five minutes ago," he said.

"You better hurry then. I'll meet you later," Alastrina said as Anakin nodded and he fled to their quarters.

Upon returning, he was pushed against the wall before Anakin could react and was devoured by someone with their lips. Anakin kissed back eagerly as the other person did. Anakin broke off the kiss as he stared at his lover with heavy breathings.

"W-What was that about?" Anakin asked.

"I missed you Anakin. I can't stop thinking about last night," Obi-Wan said as he began kissing Anakin's neck.

"I thought we were supposed to spar?" Anakin asked.

"We are sparing, aren't we?" Obi-Wan asked as he licked Anakin's skin before turning to look at Anakin with seductive eyes.

"You are a horny man, Obi-Wan," Anakin said with a smile.

"Don't you like me that way?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin chuckled and the two kissed knowing that they will be their for one another no matter what the cause may be.

* * *

End.

me: Well? How was the story?

Anakin: Pretty good.

Alastrina: I'm the OC in the story, by the way.

Obi-Wan: Will be onto the next story soon.

Anakin: Review and update.


End file.
